


to be a princess

by mimdecisive



Series: She-Ra One-shots [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angella (She-Ra) Can't Stop Herself From Adopting Horde Soldiers, Gen, Good Parent Angella (She-Ra), Scorpia (She-Ra)-centric, Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)'s A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimdecisive/pseuds/mimdecisive
Summary: But... They sent it to her. She was allowed to go. Shadow Weaver even let her have the invitation, as a reminder that she didn't meet the qualification of a princess. That they would reject her.Or: When Scorpia is seven, she's invited to the All-Princess Ball, being hosted in Bright Moon. She goes. This changes a lot in the long run.
Relationships: Angella & Scorpia (She-Ra), Glimmer & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: She-Ra One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988623
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	to be a princess

_All-Princess Ball, Ethereal Etheria._

  
She must have read it a thousand times. She nearly ripped the invite on accident several times, and there was always more to it.

  
Scorpia sat in her room. Most kids her age didn't get their old room, but according to Shadow Weaver it was part of the treaty her grandfather made. Her mothers terms, she said. So they gave her one of her mom's rooms. (She didn't know which, 'cause she didn't know their names.)

  
_No weapons._

  
Did her pincers count? Surely they wouldn't have invite her if they counted as a weapon, right? Oh no, were they going to remove her pincers? Shadow Weaver said the other princesses would want to crack them open, and see what was inside but she hadn't thought she was serious.

  
But... the invitation didn't say her pincers counted, and her moms had still had their pincers when they were in the Horde, and they attended before she was born.

  
Of course, Scorpia couldn't ask them about it, since they disappeared. But Shadow Weaver had told her once, when she asked about the other princesses. That they never liked her family, even before the Horde, and that she was too different for them.

  
(She wouldn't fit in, she knew that. So why did she read all the etiquette rules, and the rules for greeting the hostess and among other things?)

  
But... They sent it to her. She was allowed to go. Shadow Weaver even let her have the invitation, as a reminder that she didn't meet the qualification of a princess. That they would reject her.

  
(If she read it again, maybe she could meet the qualifications. She could try her best, at least. She could practice at home.)

  
Curtesy depth and other etiquette she didn't understand, here she comes.

  
"It's says I'm allowed a plus one," Scorpia said, "But I don't know anyone who would wanna come. Will you come with me, Patchy?"

  
Patchy stared blankly with their same expression. Scorpia took that as a 'yes', and grabbed the plus in her arms

.   
"Come on, Patchy, I know where we can find something to wear," She told the plush, "My moms left me their old dresses!"

  
Scorpia was thankful the Crawler had a map to the other kingdoms already in it, because the ones in the Fright Zone were usually guarded, or digital. Flying it was kinda hard, because she wasn't really tall enough. But she had Patchy, so it was okay. She'd stand on her tiptoes.

  
The stuffed animal, now flaunting a bow she stuck on it, has its usual expression. She thought that was good, because if it suddenly changed expressions she'd be terrified.

Bright Moon wasn't that far from the Fright Zone by the Crawler, which thankfully no one had noticed she took. (Probably because it was mostly abandoned, since her parents disappearance.)

  
Slipping away unnoticed wasn't a huge heist, which she was grateful for. If it had been difficult, she might've missed the ball. Or got caught, and she wasn't sure she was allowed to go by Horde rules. Oh man, she was so fired.

Landing in the Crawler was probably the hardest part, if she was being honest. She was glad there was instructions on how to use it, though she didn't recognize the handwriting. 

  
Bright Moon castle was huge, and Scorpia hadn't seen anything quite like it. It was beautiful. 

  
Scorpia exited the Crawler, tripping over the much too-big-for-her dress with Patchy in claw. Bright Moon guards were near the entrance checking for weapons, but she didn't have any. 

  
Everyone here was dressed so nicely... She already felt out of place, like her mom's dress wouldn't be good enough. The Bright Moon guard gave her a neutral expression, but her anxiety rose.

  
"Any weapons?" The guard asked, simply. She shook her head, and they let her in. She followed the group of people, likely headed towards the ballroom. 

  
She froze in the doorway. Immediately, she was overwhelming with an array of colours and lights, like she'd never seen before. Crystals were scattered all over the ballroom, shiny and clear as the floor itself was.

  
Scorpia gasped, audibly. There were tables full of food she had never seen before, and so, so many colours. 

  
The Fright Zone was consistent, the same shade of green. The food was either grey, or brown. If you looked really hard, you could find little treasures from her kingdom. Like Horror Hall, or the red crystals she found once. And, of course, the dress she was currently wearing.

  
But Bright Moon was different. It was different shades of pastel colours you'd never find in the Fright Zone. Everyone was lining up to the makeshift throne Queen Angella sat upon.

  
Anxiety bubbled in her chest. She had heard some of the rumours about her. Meeting her in person suddenly didn't sound like a great idea.

  
But she couldn't stand in the hallway forever. Maybe she wasn't as bad as they said. Gulping, she clung tightly and uncomfortably to Patchy as she made her way into the line of people, tripping over the skirt of her dress.

  
_Revered Hostess. We come into your hall under the ancient rules of hospitality, bringing greetings from The Fright Zone._

  
That's all she had to say. It was customary to say the name of your kingdom, but... Scorpia didn't really know the name of her kingdom. Was it always called the Fright Zone? Maybe she'd learn that in Force Captain orientation.

  
When it was finally her turn, Angella raised her eyebrow. Scorpia didn't mean to trip on her dress but, gosh, there were just so many stairs and it was so long-- curtsy, have to curtsy.

Tripping over her own feet and clothes much too big for her, Scorpia did a clumsy curtsy.

  
"Re-- revered... Uh, hostess. We c... come into your hall..." Scorpia started unintentionally mumbling under Angella's intense expression, which noticeably softened, "under the ancient rules of uh, hospitally."

  
Oh no. Did she say that wrong? 

  
"Bringing greetings from uh.... The Fright Zone..." She practically whispered that part. She knew she wasn't particularly welcomed. Oh no, was Angella going to throw her out?   
She nervously grinned.

  
Angella remained a neutral expression, but there was something underneath it, "You are welcome in Bright Moon under the ancient rules of hospitality. Leave conflict at the door, and please enjoy the ball."

  
Scorpia was having difficulty heading back down the stairs, to which a Bright Moon guard helped her. She gave her a kind smile, and it was.. odd. They weren't kicking her out yet? Even though she was from the Horde?

  
Scorpia felt odd knowing this. She wandered around the ballroom looking at all the kinds of different foods, and she was just allowed to take it? (In the Horde, ration bars were called rations for a reason.)

  
Someone walked up behind her. Queen Angella, although instead of being followed by her guards she had a girl her age. Scorpia froze.

  
"Princess Scorpia, right?" Angella asked, and Scorpia nodded, "A princess's first ball is a huge rite of passage. We are honoured to host the ball that will be the first for so many."

Angella crouches down to her level, and Scorpia nearly jumps out of her skin. She's heard so many stories about Angella, and the things she does to Horde soldiers and she's... She's just crouching down.

  
"I thought you might want to be introduced to my daughter, Princess Glimmer," Angella gives her a soft smile.

  
"Mom!" Glimmer crossed her arms, "I don't need you making friends for me. I already have friends!"

  
"It doesn't hurt to have more, Glimmer, besides," Angella said, "I was quite good friends with Princess Nes and her wife, Malicia. I'd like to think our daughters could be friends."

Daughters. So that was... So that was her moms names?

  
"Nes... and... Malicia?" Scorpia repeated. Her moms names... She suddenly longed to know more, as if that little tidbit of information had opened up a new world for her.

  
Angella frowned, "Your mothers, correct? Did..." She lowered her voice, "Did the Horde not teach you about them?"

She shook her head. Whenever she learned about her family, it was usually about her grandfather. 

  
"Oh," Her voice was soft, and sad, "They were wonderful people. And so excited to meet you."

  
Changing the topic, Angella turned her gaze towards the stuffed animal in Scorpia's claws, "May I ask who that is?"

"My plus one," Scorpia said, "Patchy. I named her that 'cause we kept having to patch up the tears."

  
"It's a beautiful name," Angella told her, "Glimmer, why don't you hang out with Scorpia for awhile? I'm afraid I must return to my duties." 

  
"Fine," Glimmer pouted, and Scorpia frowned at that. Glimmer didn't want to hang out with her, but Angella was making her. She was going to hate her for that.

  
"Do you like cupcakes?" Glimmer asked, "My mom had the bakers make these really big ones, with sparkly sprinkles! They're bigger than a _real_ cake!"

  
"Ooh," Scorpia gasped. Whatever a cupcake was, it sounded impressive.

  
Glimmer nodded, "Bright Moon always throws a great Princess Prom! From what I've heard. This is my first, too."

  
"Princess Prom?" Scorpia asked, but realized quickly that it was just a nickname for the ball. 

  
"Yeah, the ball?" Glimmer clarified, "It's catchier. But my mom always insists on calling it by the full title, 'cause she just _has_ to sound cordial."

  
Glimmer took Scorpia's claw in hand, and for a terrifying moment she feared she was going to crack it open with her powers, "Come on! I'll show you the cupcakes! And you can meet Bow!"

  
The cupcakes were unlike anything she had seen before, and Glimmer and Bow hung out with her for the rest of the night. By choice, even.

  
Angella stopped by in-between greetings to check on how they were doing, which surprised Scorpia because most adults didn't even pay attention to her in the Horde. Shadow Weaver stopped by every now and then with a scary story, but aside from that...

  
Bright Moon, as it turned out, was absolutely amazing. She was astounded by everything she saw, and Glimmer event introduced her to some of the other princesses. Princess Perfuma was maybe the nicest person she'd ever met. 

  
When the ball was coming to a close, Queen Angella approached her silently. She crouched down to her level once more, with a soft smile

.  
"Hello, Princess Scorpia," She said, "It's about time for everyone to go home. I thought I would check on you and your plus one. Did you come alone?"

  
Scorpia nodded, sleepily. It was starting to get late.

  
Angella frowned, and for a moment of hesitation asked, "Perhaps you'd like to stay in Bright Moon for a little while? If you want, we have a guest room available. I could even tell you about your mothers."

  
The other day, perhaps Scorpia would've refused without a doubt. But she had just had so much fun with Glimmer and Bow, and she'd never had a friend before and... She did want to know more.

  
The Horde was her home, and betraying it... It didn't seem right. But Queen Angella wasn't asking her to betray them, and maybe they'd let her go back.   
  
Sleepily, she nodded. The last thing she remembered before falling asleeping was being scooped up by Angella gently.

**Author's Note:**

> imagine tiny baby scorpia in that big poofy grey dress she tried on in Princess Prom, and it's clearly too big for her because she's seven. and she's clutching a scorpion plush with a bow on it and calling it her plus one. and knowing FULL WELL that her kingdom was stolen from her before she was born. 
> 
> And from my math, probably about 13 years before she was born, actually, meaning that Angella quite possibly hasn't seen them in 20+ years and wouldn't have had any way of knowing they were excited to meet Scorpia, unless they came to her kingdom after fleeing theirs. Take from that what you will.
> 
> anyway, would Angella really pass up an opportunity to save a baby Scorpia from the Horde? no. no she wouldn't.
> 
> the fan-names for Scorpia's moms are also what I'm using in my other Scorpia fic. Which isn't related to this one, but it'd be fun if it was. But tragically, in canon she didn't go.


End file.
